FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a glass bulb for a cathode ray tube (a Braun tube) used for TVs and a method of producing the same. More particularly, the present invention concerns the structure of a glass panel constituting the display surface of the glass bulb and method of producing the glass panel.